Radioactive
by SamiWammers
Summary: What really went down at Eli C.'s place. Rated T for cheating.


**AN: This one was written as a way to bother my friend on tumblr, Chloe, because Eli C. is her worst nightmare. I ended up liking it, so here y'all go. Enjoy. The title was taken from the song by Imagine Dragons.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Eli C. I would wrap him up and send him to Chloe  
**

* * *

Blaine paced the floor outside of the apartment door, clutching his phone in his hand. Was he doing something wrong? Of course not, no. Kurt had moved on in NYC and there was no need for a high school boyfriend tying him down in Lima. Blaine nodded to himself before reaching up and tapping on the door with a closed fist. It only took a few moments before a tall blonde figure answered and smiled brightly.

"Hey You must be Blaine. I'm Eli." he introduced himself and pat Blaine on the back before stepping back and allowing Blaine to pass by him into the apartment.

Blaine eyed the man curiously before showing a sad, nervous smile. He looked around the space as Eli closed and locked the door behind him; The apartment wasn't very big and the living room was doubled as a bedroom, a large bed taking up much of the space.

"This is a nice place you have here, Eli. You're a college student, right?" Blaine fidgeted with his phone still as he watched Eli move toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, it isn't much but its all I can afford on a barista's wage, you know?" Eli answered from behind the counter. "Make yourself comfortable, Blaine. Want some water?"

Blaine warily took a seat on the edge of Eli's bed, instantly regretting doing so as it caused flashbacks of his first time with Kurt to fill his mind.

"Uh.. sure." Blaine answered as he shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the past. No, Kurt had moved on and now so should he.

Eli returned to the living/bedroom a moment later holding a glass of water. He handed it to Blaine before taking a seat next to him on the too-soft bed.

"So, Blaine. Do you have any specific... activity you'd like to do while you're here?" Eli practically purred into Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to choke and splutter on his mouth full of water.

"Oh uh.. Eli I don't.. I'm so-"

Eli cut him off but pressing his lips against Blaine's neck, nipping and tugging gently on the skin. Blaine quickly set the water down on the bedside table and inhaled sharply.

"Come on, Blaine. Loosen up." Eli chuckled against Blaine's neck before grabbing his shoulder and pushing him down so that Blaine's back rested on the bed's surface. Blaine closed his eyes and tried to push Kurt out of his brain as the taller boy kissed up his neck and then took his earlobe between his lips.

"Eli.." Blaine whispered before sighing and grabbing a fist full of Eli's hair, twisting his fingers around each strand and noticing how they weren't anywhere near as soft as Kurt's.

Eli pulled back, reveling in the beautiful man laying underneath him before capturing Blaine's mouth with his own, wasting no more time.

Blaine gasped and his eyes shot open; no no no he couldn't do this. Eli's lips taste too much like chocolate and not enough like peppermint. Kurt's lips were so much softer and sweeter. What was he doing here? Blaine pushed Eli away and sat up quickly on the bed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Eli pouted and rubbed his hand along Blaine's chest. Blaine felt a wave of nausea run through his stomach and he stood up quickly, knocking over the glass of water.

"I.. I have to go I'm sorry Eli." He muttered without looking back at the other man. He could hear his name being called from the bed as he scrambled to the front door but forced himself to keep moving.

Blaine rushed out of the apartment, found his car in the dark and got in quickly, locking the doors behind him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror and broke down. Tears were streaming down his face as he set his forehead on the top of his steering wheel. How could he have done this..? How could he hurt Kurt so badly? Blaine stayed there for over an hour before making a snap decision and calling the airport.

"I need a ticket to New York City. The earliest one you have."


End file.
